


Journey to Happiness

by rhinkkky



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M, Smosh Pit - Freeform, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkkky/pseuds/rhinkkky
Summary: This is the story of Shayne and Courtney finding happiness in the crazy world they work in.
Relationships: Courtney Miller/Shayne Topp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Author’s Note

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note

Hey y'all! So, I have, once again, found another ship that has destroyed my brain so you already know I gotta write out my thoughts. This is my first attempt at writing about ships that are not actually together- (Rhink and Shourtney) so this is a little challenge for me. But I'm super excited! I love Courtney and Shayne, they're super funny and I respect the hell outta both of them. 

PSA:  
This story is not meant to offend Courtney or Shayne, just meant to express the love I have for these beautiful people! Also, the story will be set in THIRD PERSON because I hate first person stories tbh 🤭

Also::: check out my other fanfics! I've got RhettxLink, ShanexRyland, MagnusxAlec, and IanxMickey. Check those out- I hope y'all enjoy the story! Feel free to give criticism or comments!


	2. Goodmorning

It was a slow morning for Courtney. She had overslept- still not back in the routine of getting up for work again. Due to the pandemic, Smosh has been out of the office for months, having to record on zoom. But they finally got the call that they were good to return! But it was kicking Courtney in the ass a little.   
She finally makes her way out the door after she threw on some clothes and took her makeup with her. She reaches Mythical and sits in her car for a minute. She checks her phone and sees a text from Shayne. 

Shayne: 9:46a.m.  
"Hey, where are you?" 

She decided not to respond but instead just walk in. When she walked in, she saw Ian and Damien sitting in the kitchen. She saw Ian with his computer and Damien scrolling through his phone while sipping coffee. 

"Goodmorning boys." Courtney drags out the "boys" and gives a tired smile.   
Ian looks up for a moment and says, "Hey Court, glad you finally decided to show up." Ian gave a sarcastic tone. Damien looked up from his phone and looked at Ian with a small smile.   
"I can't help it man, this whole waking up early again is hard." Courtney yawned.   
"Uh, Shayne was looking for you by the way." Ian says not looking up from his computer. Courtney gives Damien a glance of confusion and turns to walk into the office. 

As she walks in she sees Shayne laying on the couch in the corner of the main room. She stops for a moment to admire him. He looks tired- just like her. 

"Hey." Courtney says as she walks over and patted his legs so she could sit. Shayne sat up to sit down and moaned sleepily as he did. He looked over at Courtney with tired eyes. 

"Hey."   
"So, Ian said you were looking for me. What's up?" Courtney said, taking off her backpack.   
Shayne looked down and back up to Courtney.   
"Oh I was just wondering if you were up to film a meme review today."   
"Yeah of course." Courtney said smiling.   
"What is it?" Shayne said confused.   
"It's just- I'm surprised you're the one asking."   
"Yeah well- I could use a good laugh today." Shayne said closing his eyes and snickering.   
"Something wrong?" Courtney says with a sudden concerned tone. She gently placed her hand on Shayne's.   
Shayne acknowledged the touch by looking down at her hand on his.   
"Just been thinking a lot, I barely got any sleep last night." Shayne leaned back on the couch and put his arms behind his head- Courtney dragged her hand up for a moment and then released her touch from Shayne.   
"About?" Courtney pressed. Shayne looked up at the ceiling and messed with his hat.   
Courtney leaned in closer.   
"Talk about it later. Right now I'm hungry." Shayne glanced at Courtney before he got up brushed his hand against her hand that was placed on her thigh. 

Courtney didn't think twice about the touch. Just that it sent shivers through her. She watched Shayne as he walked out the door and to the kitchen. As he walked out, Damien walks in and over to Courtney who was still on the couch. 

"So, what'd he want?" Courtney gave a smile and then patted next to her for Damien to sit.   
"He wants to film a meme review today. But, I feel like there's more he wants to say. He just won't."   
Courtney looked at her hands clasped together.   
"A word of advice?" Damien said looking to Courtney. She kept her gaze on her hands while she listened to Damien words. 

"As a friend of Shayne's to another, don't press him on things. He will talk when he wants to." Courtney looks to Damien.   
"Do you know what's wrong?" Damien looks down as she looks to him.   
"Not completely. I just know that he's been in kind of an off mood the past few days. Not being his normal self." Courtney nodded.   
"Yeah, he seemed kinda over it during Friday's stream." She sighed.   
They sat in silence for a moment and Courtney thought about what she could do to help Shayne without stepping on his boundaries.   
She looked up and saw Shayne walking back to the couch with a plate in his hand. 

Courtney put her backpack back on and stood up. "I got to go do my makeup and finish a script and then I'll be good to film." She looked at Shayne and then to the floor as she walked away. Shayne looked to her and didn't say anything.   
Damien looked up to Shayne and raised his eyebrow. Shayne looked to him and sighed. The boys then sat next to each other and made small talk while they waited for Courtney.


	3. Butterflies

It was pretty slow day for the office. Not much filming was going on- so he decided to just lay on the couch and spend time writing out video ideas, trying to keep his mind from wandering while he waited for Courtney to finish her makeup.   
Last night he spent with a million thoughts in his head. He though about everything going on the world and though about himself and his relationships.   
While he had amazing friends and an amazing job, he felt like he was missing something. He thought about it for hours, what he was missing from his seemingly fulfilled life. 

It was then that he started to think about his friends. But he let his mind linger on Courtney. And it wasn't the first time he had thought about her. He had always admired her and thought about possibilities with her. It was then he realized what he felt he was missing. Looking back on his memories with her, he always felt whole when she was around. Every time she smiled at him or made him laugh, he felt a shiver go down his spine. A relationship. He had been single for almost 3 years. And dating was something he had given up on for awhile. It's hard to find a partner when all you do is work. He's 29 years old and still not in a serious relationship. 

He was snapped out of his daze when he felt a forceful tap on his shoulder. It was Courtney, dressed in an oversized tee, cuffed black jeans, and her converse.   
"You ready to go film?" She said looking down at him. Shayne stood up and nodded to her before the made their way to the smosh games set. 

"It's been such a slow day." Shayne said to Courtney as they walked side by side. "I'm sorry." Courtney looked over to Shayne as they walked. "It's okay, just need some sleep." They reached the set and Shayne held the door open for Courtney to go through.   
"What a gentleman!" Courtney said in a high pitched voice and placed her hand on her chest. Shayne laughed and shut the door behind him. 

———————————————————————————

Shayne and Courtney wrapped up the video and sat in their chairs for a minute longer, talking about the video. They smiled and laughed as the remaining crew exited the room. 

Shayne and Courtney eventually settled down and looked at each other, just smiling. Neither of them looked away but instead just got lost in each other's eyes for a brief moment longer.   
Shayne coughed and looked down to the floor and spoke.   
"That was really fun. Thanks for doing it with me." He looked to Courtney.   
"No problem. I always enjoy hanging out with my boy." She smiled placing a hand to Shayne's face for a moment. 

My boy. 

Shayne smiled.   
"Well, better get back to it." Courtney placed her hands on the armrests to stand but Shayne grabbed her hand.   
"Wait, I um, was hoping to get to talk to you actually." Shayne suddenly lost his smile and stared at Courtney awaiting her response.   
"Yeah, of course." She looked back at him, but when she looked to him, he separated their eyes and looked to the computer. He sighed and intertwined his hands. 

"So, I just wanted to- talk to you about some things I've been thinking about lately." Courtney nodded in response.   
"I just kinda feel- lonely, I guess." Shayne said it as a question and looked to Courtney. She nodded and leaned a bit closer, their knees touching.   
"I get that. I mean, at least we get to be back here with everybody in the office." She tried to support him, but she knew exactly what he meant by lonely.   
"Yeah but, I mean, I haven't felt like this in a long time. Sure, maybe after my breakup, but I just feel like I'm missing something." He looked to Courtney. Waiting for her to respond.   
"I felt pretty lonely after Wahlid, but I notice that I've lately been feeling lonely too. I mean, I'm not sure if it's because I'm single or because I haven't been around people for five months straight." They both laughed.   
"Yeah, I've just been thinking like way too much about it I guess." Shayne looked back to his hands. Courtney placed a hand on his shoulder.   
"I understand. Sometimes it just feels like I'll be alone forever and nobody will really come along. But I try to stay optimistic about it I guess." Courtney giggled a bit.   
"There's no way you'll be single forever, you're too great." Shayne spoke, but it came out quiet. They both went silent for a moment and then Courtney spoke, "Well, you're pretty great too." Shayne looked to her and they smiled. 

"I know this is probably gonna sound weird but, do you maybe wanna hang out, alone?" Shayne asked. Courtney looked to him with a smile. "I mean we hang out all the time, so sure." Shayne rolled his eyes and smiled. "Kidding." Courtney smiled and punched his arm. 

———————————————————————————

After Shayne and Courtney finished recording, they headed to a meeting and talked about the upcoming EBE. Once that was over, it was time to head home.   
Shayne and Courtney hung back in the meeting room once everybody left. Courtney gathered her things in her backpack but she saw that Shayne was still here. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Courtney said to Shayne as she put on her backpack.   
"Yeah- hey text me tonight." Shayne stood up and stretched then walked out the door after giving Courtney a smile.   
Courtney felt butterflies when he smiled at her.   
She walked out of the room a few moments after Shayne- said her goodbyes to the office and left for the evening. 

On the drive home she thought about Shayne.   
*monologue town*   
Why does he make me feel this way? Am I even allowed to like him? Why is it that he asks me now? Maybe he doesn't mean it that way? But I like him- I think? God he's so beautiful, and funny, and smart. And I think We could make it work. But he's my best friend. Will this screw things up? God- get out of my head. 

Shayne left a few minutes after Courtney- packing up some extra things and talking with Damien on his way out the door.   
"Yeah- I asked her out." Shayne didn't look at Damien, just knowing he would either smile at him or give him an uncertain look.   
"Like a date?" Damien asked.   
"No, just a hangout- alone." They stopped when they reached their cars.   
"Well, you like her, I get that. But what about Ian and what will Rhett and Link think about it? I mean I don't think they would have a problem with it but- I would think about how this will affect everyone and not just you guys." Damien placed a hand on Shayne's shoulder.   
"Trust me, it's all I've been thinking about lately. And honestly- I don't even know if anything will come of it. It may be too weird for us to be together."   
Shayne looked to Damien with tired eyes.   
Damien nodded.   
"I get it man. Let me know how it goes, okay?"   
With that the two men got in their cars and headed home. 

As soon as Shayne got home he felt like he couldn't do anything. Just waiting for her to text.   
Maybe I should text her?   
Shayne decided to not wait any longer and just text her. 

Shayne: 5:47 p.m.   
Hey, you busy? 

Courtney heard her phone ding and it snapped her awake. She passed out as soon as she got home. She needed to put her wandering mind to rest. As soon as she saw the text she knew what she forgot to do. 

Courtney: 5:48 p.m.   
Hey, sorry I fell asleep. I totally forgot to text. 

Courtney was upset with herself in not texting. She didn't want Shayne to think she wasn't interested. 

Shayne: 5:48 p.m.   
Ha, you're all good. Was just starting to think this was you're way of saying you weren't interested. 

Dammit. 

Courtney: 5:49 p.m   
I am. I don't want you to feel that way. Cause- I am- interested. 

Shayne looked at the text for a while before responding- she's interested. 

Shayne: 5:50 p.m.   
Good. So, you free to hang out tomorrow? It is the weekend after all. 

Courtney: 5:50 p.m.   
Of course. What do you wanna do? 

Shayne: 5:51 p.m.   
I was thinking maybe you could just come over and we watch a movie? 

Courtney: 5:51 p.m.   
Only if I get to pick the movie. No romcoms- I promise. 😉 

Shayne: 5:52 p.m.   
Deal. 😂 

After the plans were made they started just talking. They talked about their new ideas for sketches, how the family's are, and just actually enjoying the conversation.   
Shayne looked up from his phone and realized it was dark out. Have I been texting her this long?   
He checked his watch- 8:57 p.m. 

Shayne: 8:58 p.m   
Damn, we've been texting awhile. 😅 

Courtney: 8:58 p.m.   
Yeah, but I don't mind it. It's really nice talking to you just about anything. 

Shayne: 8:59 p.m.   
I don't mind it either. And you can always talk to me about whatever. No judgements. 

Their conversation led on into the late hours of the night. And the conversation eventually ended when Shayne fell asleep. Courtney was getting tired herself- and when Shayne didn't respond, she knew he must've fallen asleep. So she decided to finally lay down, and try not to let her mind wonder about her day with Shayne tomorrow.


	4. Only if it’s Grease

*buzz buzz*   
Courtney's phone glides on her night stand as her 8:30 a.m. alarm goes off. Since it was a Saturday- she got to sleep in. She struggled still however, not getting much sleep.   
She finally turned over and pressed stop on her alarm- and to her surprise, no texts from Shayne.   
She sighed and felt upset- I thought he would at least say good morning? Maybe he isn't up yet. 

Courtney got out of bed and headed to her vanity where she quickly threw her hair up and then headed to the bathroom.   
When she returned- she checked her phone once more. Still nothing.   
She contemplated for a moment- I can just text him- that's not weird- but that's a little desperate maybe? What am I even thinking- he asked me out!

Courtney: 9:00 a.m.   
Good morning. We still good for plans today? 

She sent the text- after several drafts. She awaited his text- but decided to make breakfast for herself while she waited. 

———————————————————————————

*ding ding* 

Shayne woke up to the sound of his text tone going off along with his alarm. He quickly adjusted his eyes to the light and looked at his phone- and smiled when he saw her name on his screen. 

Shayne: 9:24 a.m.   
Good morning- yes of course! I was thinking around noon? Is that too soon? 

He looked at the message after it sent- hoping to get a respond right away- but when it didn't come, he unplugged his phone and went to the sink. He quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth. He checked his phone once more- even though his ringer was on, he wanted to make sure. 

While he waited, he sat on his couch and scrolled through Twitter for a moment-and then eventually got up to make his protein shake. 

*ding ding* 

Courtney: 9:30 a.m.   
Sounds good to me! Sorry I was eating and left my phone in my room. 

Shayne barely heard the tone over the sound of his mixer- but quickly turned it off to respond. 

Shayne: 9:31 a.m.   
You're all good. Also, I figured we could just like watch bad movies today. 

Courtney: 9:31 a.m.   
Only if it's Grease.

Shayne: 9:32 a.m.   
I thought you said no RomComs. 🤔 

Courtney smiled at the text and rolled her eyes a bit. 

Courtney: 9:32 a.m.   
Grease is not a RomCom- it is a musical romance, get it right. 

Shayne: 9:33 a.m.   
Okay- fine. I'll sit through it- just for you. 

Shayne hesitated to hit send after he read over his message- but screw it. 

Courtney looked at the message and shrugged it offa trying not to think too deep into small things. 

They make small talk over text for about half an hour before Shayne tells Courtney that he is going to workout and shower before she comes over.   
After the exchange of see ya soons- Shayne hops off the couch and heads to his room to grab his workout gear. 

Courtney sets her phone down and reads the time- 10:21 a.m.   
Still another hour and a half before it's time to go. What should I wear- casual? Comfy? Why am I so nervous- it's just Shayne. 

Courtney decided to shower and do her makeup a little early and make sure she had enough time to get ready and head out the door- as it was about 30 minutes to get to Shayne's apartment. 

———————————————————————————

Courtney turns off her car and grabs her bag before heading to Shayne's door. She stands there for a moment lingering- thankful Shayne's blinds weren't open.   
She finally knocks. 

Shayne opens the door swiftly and says "come on in."   
"Hey-" Courtney looks around the room for a moment to see a candle lit and the main lights off- with only a lamp on in the corner.   
"You always this clean?" Courtney says looking to Shayne- while sliding her bag off and putting it on the couch.   
"Special occasion." Shayne smiled to Courtney and winks at her before reaching to grab her coat. 

"Here."  
Courtney smiled and turned to let him help her.   
Shayne reached out to grab her denim jacket- brushing his fingers across her shoulder, letting them linger there for a second. He slid his hands down her arms while sliding the jacket off. Courtney looked over her shoulder, watching his hands.   
She felt chills go down her arm and felt his breath on her neck- only making her breath hitched.   
Shayne turned his head and admired Courtney while she stared at him.   
He slid the jacket off and caught their fingers together before putting the jacket on the dinning table chair.   
Courtney didn't take her eyes off Shayne. 

"Thank you" she breathed out. Shayne turned to her.   
"Of course. If you get cold- I have your favorite blanket here."   
Shayne pats the blanket draped on the back of the couch.   
"Awe- thank you, how'd you know it's my favorite?"   
Courtney stood next to Shayne and placed her hand on the blanket as well.   
"Because every time I bring it to the office, you always end up stealing it while I'm not looking, and fall asleep with it." Shayne looked at their hands- fingers centimeters apart. 

Courtney looked at their hands.   
"That's really sweet. You having it here and letting me steal it." She giggled and moved her hand closer- their fingers touching.   
They stayed silent a while- just the sounds of their breath could be heard as they slowly move their fingers around, Courtney's brushing atop of Shayne's hand, tracing patters into it.   
Shayne took a deep breathe and spoke-   
"So, you wanna sit and watch the movie?"   
They stayed looking at their hands.   
"Sure." Courtney spoke- walking around the couch, already missing the touch their shared. 

When they sat- Shayne put his arm up to the top of the couch- Courtney easily slid up against him.   
They both maneuvered to where they were comfortable- each with their legs on the coffee table. Shayne grabbed the remote and scrolled through to find the movie. 

"I'm glad you came- it's nice to hang out, just the two of us." Shayne spoke to break the silence.   
"It is nice, I've kinda always wanted to just hang with you, I feel like we don't really get the chance." Courtney sank deeper into Shayne's side- her back against him.   
"I know what you mean, I feel like if we even sit next to each other- we get stares in the office."   
Shayne laughed out his words. Clicking on the movie.   
"Which totally sucks by the way."   
"Why you say that?" Shayne turns his head to Courtney while sliding his arm to fit around her waist more comfortably.   
"I don't know; just that-" Courtney hesitated, worried about how Shayne would react to what she wanted to say.   
"What is it?" Shayne pushed.  
"I just feel like I wanna be close to you. And when people stare- it sucks because it makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong." Courtney shrugged and had a sad smile on her face. 

"I hate it you feel that way- because I don't think what we're doing is wrong at all." Courtney turned to look at Shayne- letting her eyes flick to his lips for a brief second.   
Shayne noticed this and returned by looking at her lips.   
They felt themselves pull closer together, but stopped- just admiring each other in the way they were now. Away from office eyes and cameras. Away from judgement. Away from tension in the air. Away from retracted touches.   
They were finally able to truly look at each other, and admire one another- without any consequences of staring too long. They were finally able to speak their true emotions into the air. They were finally able to touch each other, and let the feeling of comfort settle in. They were finally able to just be Shayne and Courtney- nobody else. Just two people that have known each other for years, finally able to do everything they so desperately have wanted to do for so long. Even something as small as looking at one another. Because one look can send the wrong message.   
But now- neither of them could deny the feelings they share. 

With the movie long forgotten- Shayne finally speaks.   
"Courtney, I-" he hesitated for a moment, still feeling like what he was trying to say was forbidden, not to be spoken and to be suppressed.   
Courtney nodded for him to continue.   
"I just wanted to say that- I've wanted to tell you how I feel for so long. But like you said, it feels like I'm doing something wrong. But I know that being here- staring into your emerald green eyes, nothing has ever felt more right in my life. Holding you like this, feeling your warmth against me, it's something that I've waited so long for, something that should feel forbidden, but it doesn't. It just feels like two pieces fitting together. Like everything that felt missing before, is finally found."   
Shayne awaited her response- holding his breath. 

"Shayne-" Courtney breathes out, pressing her hand against his chest. She looks down for a moment, closing her eyes- then back up into his ocean blues.   
Courtney once again let her eyes drift to his slightly parted lips. This time- not caring if he saw or not. 

Courtney moved her hand up to cup his face, rubbing her thumb over his lips. Shayne looked down at her hand and breathed out.   
He moved his hands to her waist.   
They drew closer together, eyes closed, lips hovering inches apart.   
The kiss was deep and slow. Their brows furrowed as they felt their heart beats quicken and their faces burn. 

They broke the kiss and gently pressed their foreheads together. Shayne looked up and placed his hand on Courtney's face and through her hair, admiring every aspect of her portrait, as she looked up at him.   
Shayne leaned in once more- making the kiss slow but more urgent.   
They let their minds wander and their hands linger as Courtney climbed onto Shayne's lap and combed her hands through his hair.   
They stopped for another brief moment and smiled into each other's lips. Shayne's hands on Courtney's waist once more, and Courtney's fingers entangled in Shayne's dirty blonde locks.   
Courtney pulled Shayne's hair back so his head was laying across the back of the couch. She smiled into his lips before kissing him once more. 

In that moment they forgot about everything. The world melted away and all they cared about was each other. There were no more worries of the movie, or unsaid feelings, or workplace stares. All that matter was Courtney in Shayne's arms, embracing each other with warmth and caring for one another. Kissing away their worries and breathing into existence the life of a new possibility.


End file.
